When the Hatter Met the Hare
by drapplejack
Summary: David on meeting Wes : "Well I first met Wes in freshman orientation back when he was still in Hanover… He was huddled over his PSP and was just playing, totally ignoring Ramsey… So I decided to bug him about it…" - Wevid friendship, or more if you're that way inclined. Dalton!verse


**Summary: **_David (on meeting Wes): "Well I first met Wes in freshman orientation back when he was still in Hanover… He was huddled over his PSP and was just playing, totally ignoring Ramsey… So I decided to bug him about it…"_

**Word count: **702

* * *

The three prefects were busy organising the next stop on the freshman orientation tour, leaving the new students to do as they wished for a few minutes. Most of them stood around, stealing quick glances at the other boys before looking towards the ground or over at one of Dalton Academy's many large buildings. A few conversations were attempted but they dwindled quickly with self consciousness and the added awkwardness of the new house groupings.

Dean Ramsey had been attempting to speak to the entire group of students in the absence of the prefects' full attention, but barely succeeded in catching the attention of more than a few boys nearby.

David fidgeted and fussed with his tie. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed twins next to him seemed okay, but they were a little hyperactive and seemed far too absorbed in their own little world to be interested in talking to him.

Scanning the group of boarding freshmen standing in the courtyard once more, he spied a dark haired boy standing a little ways off from the rest of the group. He had his head down, focusing intently on – what was that? A PSP? Carrying around a PSP on the freshmen orientation tour, what was with this kid?!

It looked like they were the only two still alone, so David made his way over to the bench where the PSP-playing student – Hanover, so he determined after catching a glimpse of the badge on his blazer – sat alone.

Silently clearing his throat first, David started with a simple, "Hey."

Nothing. No, "Hi," no grunt, no glance up from the screen, no wave, no nod; nothing.

Slightly annoyed, he tried again. "Uh, hi, I'm David. I'm in Windsor."

"Hmm wha?!" the dark haired Hanover tilted his head, reluctantly pausing his game when he spotted David. David stuck his hand out and the boy just looked at him, not really focusing, "Hey." With that he turned back to his PSP, leaving David standing with his arm out in front of him.

"So," rolling his eyes, David sat down next to the boy. He looked over to see that Mrs. Ramsey had left and that the prefects were still talking. Well that was a lie; they seemed to be arguing now. "Shouldn't you be paying more attention to what's happening here instead of playing that? I mean I know _I_want to take in as much as I can today to save messing up later." _Way to make an impression David. So cool, they'll be fighting to be the first to make friends with you now!_

The Hanover just shrugged. "Well isn't it sort of being rude to the prefects who have planned it all?"

"Looks like they're too busy arguing to really give a toss about what we're doing right now," still looking at the tiny screen of the game.

"What about the rest of the freshmen? Don't you want to talk to any of them?"

"They all seem to be getting along fine with each other," he said it without looking up but when David looked over the other boy was right. Everyone else had split into pairs or small groups, all of the anxiety and awkwardness gradually dissipating as students got to know each other. Everyone except for the pair on the bench.

David was dumbfounded. He leaned back into the bench and sighed. So much for making a good impression. Hell, so much for targeting the 'easy' kid all by himself. So much for a fresh start and plans for a good year.

"Nn Ithin thwuns'd bwirthmakin frenndswith'd make the effortocomover'ere," the boy mumbled something, still looking down at his PSP.

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'And I think the one's who would be worth making friends with would make the effort to come over here.'" Finally pausing his game and looking up at David, the boy gave him a hesitant smile. David smiled back. "What was your name again?"

"I'm David Sullivan."

Rising together as the prefects called the freshmen to attention again, the boy flashed him a proper grin and stuck out his hand. As David took it – the Hanover had a good grip, he noticed – his new acquaintance replied, "I'm Wes. Wes Hughes."


End file.
